Siren Mate
by Taurus Queen
Summary: Kenzi is just a simple human... Right? A conection that no one predicted is formed between Hale and Kenzi, one that no one can reverse. The consequences are immense: love and irrevocable changes. Sirens only have one mate through their entire life they may have many partners until they find their mate, but once they do that's it for them. Kenzi is Hale's it. Kenzi/Hale Lauren-bash
1. Chapter 1: Need

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story and I really hope you guys like it, there's not a lot of Kale pairing fanfiction stories or even a lot of Lost Girl fanfictions which is why I decide to do a Lost Girl fanfiction. I really wanted to do something that was origional. Also in this story Nate never existed because in my mind they just don't work together you know? Please keep in mind that I am typing this on a mobile device so there may be errors... I realize that no one usually reads authors notes, but please review flames, compliments, and helpful criticismappreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing because I am broke and please don't sue me all mighty owners of Lost Girl... Whoever you are...**

* * *

**Chapter: Need**

_Kenzi POV: It was just a normal day at the office... Errr bar, and I was downing tequila shots like nobodies business trying to drown out my unwanted feelings that I've been having ever since THAT day._

_FLASHBACK (1 week previously)_

_"-happy birthday to yoooou!" ,we all finished singing as obnoxiously as we could right as Bo leaned forward and blew out her candles. All in one breath too it always takes me several puffs I think this is a secret succubus power of hers I mean seriously, who can DO that? _

_We were all positioned around her in a semi-circle(we being me, Hale, Lauren, Trick, and Dyson in that order around the table), now it's time time for presents and I'm stoked because mine is fuck-awesome if I do say so myself. And I do. But of course Dr. Manipulator.. Ehm excuse me, Dr. Lauren just HAD to give Bo her gift first._

_She rushes forward with a fancy wrapped present in the process accidentally pushing Hale... Right. Into. Me. I instinctively reach up and grab his shoulders as his clasp at my waist right before his lips crash down onto mine. I immediately shove him off of me as all best dressed friends are supposed to do when they accidently kiss._

_"Damn Hale, I think you bruised my lips!" ,I exclaimed gently massaging my abused lips._

_"Sorry 'bout that little momma" ,he grinned back at me letting go of my waist causing me to drop my hands from his shoulders._

_"S'okay," I mumble shooting a glare at Lauren as she mutters an apology before continuing towards my favorite succubus._

_END FLASHBACK_

_Ever since then whenever she saw Hale all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and screw like they were bunnies. She was also beginning to feel emotions that you do not feel towards someone who is supposed to just be a friend. How did that one kiss just change everything? Is it because Hale is a siren? Well, if anyone would know Trick would. I wave him over to my side the bar._

_"Another round of shots?" ,he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"_

_"What do you know about sirens?" ,I asked as I as I subconsciously rubbed that spot over my heart that had begun aching on THAT day and hasn't stopped yet._

_"Why, is this about Hale?" ,he questioned leaning forward and giving me the look. You know, the one that just makes you want to spill you guts to him until you have given up all your secrets. And I, of course, being the measly little human that I am couldn't help, but fall prey to his fatherly gaze._

_"Its just that ever since we accidentally kissed at Bo's birthday party I get this pain in my heart when I'm not near him and I feel like ripping his clothes off even though I have neverahead a single romantic thought about him before!" ,I shouted exasperatedly throwing my hands in the air. The look on Trick's face wasnt exactly comforting._

_"Hmmm just a second," he muttered before going into the back room. Helpful much? He came back a few minutes later struggling to carry a huge old looking book. He dropped it in front of me on the counter with a slam causing an explosion of dust. Coughing I waved my hand infrontnot my face trying to clear the air._

_"Geez. A little warning would have been nice Trick!"_

_"Read page 394, alone," he said mysteriously before waddling over to a chick with freaky purple skin on the other side of the bar._

_Great, I hate reading. But a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Book

A/N: Wow! A total of 39 views and 1 review in less than 24 hours! Thanks so much you guys this really means a lot to me... I plan to continue this story until its finished before starting another one because from what Ishave heard from other authors it is very hard to manage several stories at the same time. Anyways please review! Love y'all, TQ

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything even remotely related to Lost Girl because I am just not that cool. I don't have money so please don't sue my ass!

Chapter 2: The Book

It was the perfect day for reading a huge ass fae book... I think, I have never done it before. But there was a very nice breeze drifting through the walls as I lounged on Bo's comfortable as shit bed. Now for the hard part, reading.

I moved around on the bed until I was positioned on my tummy with my feet propped up on the pillows before opening the book to page 394. This of course caused another huge fricken cloud of dust proceeded by another hacking fit, damn you book. Once the air cleared I dusted off the page with my hand before I began my second most hated activity(the first is changing my gender that would hurt).

The Book:

Chapter 84: Sirens and Their Mating Habits

Sirens mate in a way that is unusual to the mating habits of other Fae species. While most Fae will recognize their mate at first sight sirens will only feel a connection at first, but they don't realize or recognize their mate until the bond is formed.

Female sirens, in order to discover their mate, must sing a siren's song with them. Now unlike the males of their species, female sirens can only find their mate in another siren. Once the bond is formed between two sirens they will immediately know that the other is their mate.

On occasion a female siren will mate with another fae, while not impossible this is still a very rare occurance. However, in this case the female will recognize her mate if she has caught him under her song, he will not be affected by it seeing as he is her mate he will be immune.

Now, while impossible for female sirens, it is a common occurance for male sirens to find their mate in a human. Males are very different from females in that it is impossible for their mate to be another species of Fae. They can only find their mates in other sirens, or in humans.

Males of this species recognize their siren mate in the same way that a siren female does if their mate is a siren already as well. However, if their mate is human they will recognize this fact in a different way. They must share a kiss with their human mate before they know that they have, in fact, found their mate. Once the kiss is shared the will be pulled towards each other, this bond is only bearable for a full moon cycle and if by the end of it they have not completed the Fae Bonding Ceremony(see page 904) the will be unable to control their bodies and the ritual will happen of its own accord as demanded by Fae law.

The human mate once the bonding has been completed will join her mate in being a siren. The process, while not always painful, is extremely difficult. Once the human has gone through this transformation she will automatically be pledged to whatever side her mate is on and she will no longer be a human, but be 100% a siren.

This being said it is quit possible for siren to not recognize their mate and go their whole life without them. But once the mate is recognized there is nothing that can be done to change this bond and neither can live without the other.

For more information on humans bonding with Fae read The Book: Volume Three

END READING

"Oh shit," I said once I finished reading. I am so screwed six ways to Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3: Screw or Woo, Option1 Please

A/N: As many of you may have noticed I have no life. This is because it is summer and school is out. So soon I will not be able to update as much because school will be starting again in September. I promise to try and update at least once a week when school begins, but until then expect updates several times a day because without high school I have no life.

Chapter 3: Screw or Woo, Option #1 Please

"Oh shit," I said once I finished reading. I am so screwed six ways to Sunday.

"Uhhh, Kenz? 'Oh shit' what?" questioned Bo as she leaned against the wall(if you can call it that, we don't exactly live in a place that is... Structurally sound) with her arms crossed over her unusually perfect breasts. No, I'm not a lesbian, but that doesn't mean I can't be appreciative of my succubus bff's perfect body.

"Me and Hale are gonna do the nasty," I choke out because that's all I can explain as feelings of shock and... Love? Course through me. Well, damn all I do have feelings for Hale and here I thought I just liked him because we are the two best dressed people in our group of friends... Turns out its because we're mates. Cool.

"Huh? Kenzi, expain. Now." commanded my darling BoBo.

"Yes, well, you see... MeandHalearematesandnowIreal izeIlovehim!" I blurted out as quick as I could. Wow I'm really craving fried chicken right now.

"Well then, let's go snag your man," she replied, she really does take everything in stride doesn't she? Nevermind that though, I've got a siren to screw... Errr, I meant woo, stupid rhyming words.

"Just what I wanted to hear darling," I smirked in my totally wicked British accent.

~*~TIME JUMP~*~

"Now, let's go catch us some siren," said my totally hot BFF as she surveyed me with an approving eye. I'm wearing my awesome four inch black heels, black and green mini-skirt, black crop-top tank top, and to top it off not only did I have black and green themed makeup(colors of the day), but I had in my green hair extensions. We went over to Trick's bar and stood in front of it for a sec.

"Alright, I'll go in and scout out the place. Don't go in until I text you whether or Hale's in, do you remember the plan?"

"Yep! Snag 'im and bag 'im," I responded cheerfully, god I'm so pumped.

"Okay," she breathed before striding into the best Fae bar in town. I was hopping up and down outside as I waited for her text.

*He's here*

Once I finished reading the text I straightened my skirt, took a deep breath, and shoved open the doors so that banged loudly against the door. This giving me the grand entrance just as we planned. But when I saw Hale, all thought flew out of my head. I strode in confidently with my head held high, and my heart no longer aching.

"Damn little momma, you're looking fine," Hale said with a wolf whistle. Personally I think Dyson should be the one wolf whistling, haha get it? Because he's a wolf? Right, focus Kenzi, keep your eye on the prize.

I reached Hale quickly and as soon as I did he held out his hand for one of our many secret handshakes. I reached down, but insteadfog grabbing his hand I grabbed his collar yanking him up from the barstool before pressing my lips against his. He responded quickly, his hands wrapping around my waist as mine slid up to shoulders. Our lips melded together and his tonguaqui pled across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I freely gave. After a few minutes we pulled away for air as we both panted heavily.

"That was not part of the plan," Bo said as she(and everyone else in the bar) stared at us with their mouths hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4: Hale POV

A/N: Ok, so let me know if I'm being unreasonable, but... 301 people have viewed my story and only one person has reviewed? Disappointing... Oh well though, anyways here is another chapter, my longest one so far in fact. I'm very proud of myself! Love, TQ

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Chapter 4: Hale POV

PREVIOUSLY:

"That was not part of the plan," Bo said as she(and everyone else in the bar) stared at us with their mouths hanging open.

NOW:

Thats when it hit me. I realized it when we were standing there in the bar breathing heavily while Trick, Dyson, and Bo just stared at us stunned in to silence(a first for my wolf-partner-in-crime if i do say myself, he looks all mysteious and quiet, but once you get to know him he doesnt shut up). This was my mate, I could feel it in my soul, she was it.

As soon as this thought registered everything that I've felt this past week clicked and I felt like Justin Bieber(haha get it cuz I can sing better than him because I'm a siren) for not recognizing it earlier. As my mind and body registered this I lost controll of my "inner beast",as I like to call it, for the first time in twenty years. Suddenly, I no longer had controll and I saw everything through a haze as the siren in me took over completely.

SIREN'S POV:

I bent my head and gave her neck a long lick. Mmmmm, oh yes this is definantly my mate, she is a delicious female. She tastes of cherries, sex, and booze. She has just the slightest undertaste of chocolate as well, and she smells just as good! Wait, what is that I smell? Oh-ho! She knows it too, her arousal is so strong I could smell it from a mile away.

If I can smell it that strong than the other males can too! NO, MINE! Turning my head I curl my lips up from my teeth and let loose a warning snarl as I clutch my mate closer to me. I'll be damned if I let anyone steal my mate from me. Not when I haven't had a chance to claim her yet. No, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE DAMMIT! I bit my mate making sure break the skin deep enough that it would scar so everyone would always know, and never forget that she was MINE!

The female that is with the two males starts making hostile gestures, I sniff the air again. Succubus, she is trying to take my mate! Fight or flight? Looking down upon my mate know my choice.

Fight, this is the only way I can guarantee my mates safety, if we try to flee our backs will be turned to them and then we're fucked. Plus this way I can show my mate that I am strong enough to protect her and that I am worthy enough to be her mate.

So when I came to this decision I knew I had to act fast so I quickly backed up until my mate was pressed against my back and her back was pressed against a wall. As I did so I wearily watched the short male went to the door(fleeing? It is three on one perhaps the other two are not as strong as I thought) I was less concerned about him as he appeared to be the weaker of the three. However, he did not fool me, lookWiccan be deceiving and I will not lose my mate because I underestimated a midget. The werewolf launched himself in the air when my focus was on the vertically challenged male, at the same time the succubus female ran at me.

So I did what came to me naturally, always trust your instincts. I let out a sonic scream through my whistle.


	5. Chapter 5: Kenzi's Back!

A/N: I am a horrible human being! I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update! Yes, I will continue with back to back updates and I appreciate all the new support and new readers I have gotten, I love you all so much! 3 I know there really is no excuse for taking so long to update, but I am taking pre-AP classes that are really advanced for a sophmore and so I have homework over summer break for these classes because thy are pre-AP and I was cutting it very close so I had to pause for a little while so that I could get the huge ass essay and project done. I finished so now I will get to update constantly again, yaaaay! Anywho, this chappie will be a recap in Kenzi's POV so you can see what really happened because Hale's inner siren's point of veiw was rather biased. But his POV was necessary in order to understand that he cannot controll some of his actions, so here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own jack shit so please don't sue my sorry ass!

Chapter 5: Kenzi's Back

PREVIOUSLY: "That was not part of the plan," Bo said as she(and everyone else in the bar) stared at us with their mouths hanging open

NOW: Well, this is more awkward than a gay baby being born. If they all don't shut their mouths they are gonna get flyssin there and trust me when Istroll you that flies do NOT taste good. I had a bad experience with some Mexican tacos from the mall...

Just as I opened my mouth in preparation to warn them about the germs and bad taste that occurs when you eat flies Hale licked me! And dear God did it feel good! So instead of warning my bff all I managed to do was let out a whimper as I felt my lacy black panties dampen a big, maybe this whole mate thing wasn't so bad after all! I mean hot damn, if I feel like this every time he licks me this is gonna be fucking awesome!

"Mine," Hale growls against the skin of my neck causing vibrations to rumble throughout my body creating a very... Pleasant sensation. Wait, what the fuck?! I am NOT someone's property! Oh, I am going beat the shit out of Hale's tight ass! Mmm then we can have angry makeup sex..

Focus Kenz! What is he saying? I lean down slightly to hear that he's mumbling mine nonstop against my neck sounding like a crazed fae lunatic. Actually now that I think about it he sounds like my Uncle Benny after his fourth shot of vodka before he passes out...

Suddenly Hale straightens up and yanks me so hard against him that it's kind of hard to breath before he lets out a ferocious snarl that would make any sane human quiver in their shoes. Unluckily for me I'm not sane and I don't wear shoes, I wear fuck-awesome boots(my babies *sigh*). So I of course, got incredibly turned on and had to suppress the urge to dry hump his leg like a dog heat, that's wolf-man's job. Haha get it? I crack myself up.

I was brought out of my musings by a sharp pain in the left side of my neck.

"Ouch! что за херня!"* ,I shout unconsciously as I reach my hand up to my neck and pull it away slightly to marvel at the crimson blood that coated my fingers. In my trance like state I vaguely heard the sound of Bo's favorite knife being unsheathed and her shouting at Hale, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to respond as Hale was looking down at me with smoldering eyes. Except they weren't the normal brown, now they were grey with flecks of blue and purple in them.

Before my puny human brain could comprehend what was happening Hale looked away snapping me out of my trance as he pushed me behind him and backed us up into a corner. My front was fit snugly against his back and I could feel vibrations running through him as let out constant growls and snarls as he slipped into a half crouch with his hands formed into claws.

"Right now Hale is not in his right state of mind, he has no controll over his body and all he sees us as are threats to his mate. Considering two of us are males and one is a succubus he mostly likely thinks we are trying to take her as our own so Bo put down your weapon and Dyson try to appear non-threatening," said Trickster as he slowly and cautiously walked over to the door with his hands up. I watched as he flipped the sign on the door from open to closed before pulling down the blinds as well.

Then out of the blue I heard one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard for the second time in my short life. Hale's sonic whistle.

A/N: *what the fuck

I used google Russian-English translate


	6. Chapter 6: Storm After The Calm

A/N: I suck, I am so sorry I made this chapter a little bit longer to try to make up for my absence I am so very sorry! Thank you to all my lovely loyal followers who didn't give up on me I'll try to get back on top of things! Love, TQ

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything/one despite how much I wish to :(

Chapter 6: The Storm After The Calm

Previously:

Then out of the blue I heard one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard for the second time in my short life. Hale's sonic whistle.

The Storm After The Calm:

Hale POV

I MUST defend my mate. Even as I felt my self slowly running out of air I continued with that one thought running through my head.

Yes! Right before I was about to lose my breath and have to stop whistling the succubus and males finaly became unconscious. I began to purr as I stared down at my little mate that had clutched herself to my chest and was staring at me as a good mate should. I sniffed the air, oh my. Mmmm my little one certainly was impressed with my capability to protect her, I could tell that much from the heady scent of arousal that was emanating from her. MINE! Now... Yes, now is the time to take her as my mate. Turn her into the beautiful siren that I know she was destined to become. Create my heir.

As those thoughts circled endlessly through my head I grabbed my petite mate by her hips, lifted her up, pressed her hovering body against mine, and pressEd my lips to hers before thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I could feel her hot breathe against my lips as she lockEd her legs around my waist causing my hips to begin thrusting against hers as I spun around and shove her into the wall. Our lips broke apart as my mate threw back her head letting out a delicious cry of pleasure. I took this opportunity to begin lashing my mark with my tongue. My mates arousal was now leaking down her her legs in rivulets. Unh! My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my mate began thrusting back at me as my cloth covered cock continued to violently ram against her soaking pussy repeatedly, slowly gaining force and speed.

As I relinquished my mouth from her neck my dick pressed against her clit causing my mate to arch her back and the previously dripping arousal to become a constant flow down her thighs as she tried to contain her orgasm. Grrrr NO! My mate must succumb to me first! With a snarl I dropped her harshly on her feet, how dare she defy me!

Falling to my knees I stuck my head under her skirt and used my left hand to tear her provacative thong from her body. My mate let out a stifled cry of pain at that, her punishment for wearing underwear meant to excite other men! Now, for her reward. I enveloped her shaved pussy with my lips and sucked fervently on her pussy lips. This caused her knees to buckle and even more of her succulent juices to flow down my throat. I thrust my tongue inside her tight cavern, mmmm. Wiggling my tongue inside of her pussy(MY pussy grr) I pressed the teeth of my top jaw into her clit hard enough that I drew blood. With a violent spasm my mate let out a scream before collapsing from the sheer pleasure that I had brought her!

But no, I was not finished with my mate yet! We still had yet to create offspring, however as I looked down on my mate I knew that after that she would not be able to conceive. She was spent, although I had yet to have a release and my mate needed to learn that I am never to be left unsatisfied. So I crawled over my panting mate as she tried to recover. She said something but the words did not register with me. I rested my body upon hers my prostate pressed directly over hers and my feet spread on either side of her I placed my hands over her head before using my hips, feet, and hands to dry hump her viciously. My thrusts were too fast for a human to see and barely keeping from shattering her prostate. As my movements slowly sped up I could feel myself slowly getting closer to the edge. With two my thrusts I twitched as my thick sperm stained ther front of my pants.

My movements came to a standstill as I curled myself possesively around my mate. A purr rumbled throughout my chest filled with contentment as I licked my mate's neck leisurly. Slowly I felt myself fade into a different consciousness...

Kenzi POV:

Holy shit. How do you spell fuck-awesome? Oh, I know! H-a-l-e. Best sex I've had, ever. I'm talking even better than that dude from the Dal a couple years back, his skin may have been blue, but damn was he good in bed! As I stayed in a melted puddle on the floor Hale continued to lick my neck while we stared into each other's eyes. I let out a soft gasp full of awe as I watched Hale's eyes change from grey back to their usual brown.

"Oh, jeezuz Kenz! I'm so sorry little momma my inner siren took over and I couldnt stop myse-" Hale began his idiot ramble before I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"That. Was. Hot." I said very seriously as I stared at him with my "lawyer Kenzi" face as i like to call it. Actually there was this one time when I got drunk with my lawyer after court and we ended up going to prison til his mother(who I found out he lived with!) posted his bail. He then posted mine and apologized, it was both our faults(mainly mine) ,but I wasnt gonna stop him from bustin my ass out. But, I digress.

Hale grinned at me with a wicked smile that I couldn't help, but to return. He then looked over my shoulder at the still passed out Bo, Dyson, and Trick before turning to look back at me.

"Should we wake them up?" Hale asked hesitantly. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he wanted to wake up BoBo&co. about as much as I did right now. So not at all, because while I love my Bo, beer supplier, and wolf-man just as much as the next human I Was way too tired to deal with all the drama that was sure to come Hale's little... Errr... Outburst. So I did what any smart person named Kenzi would do. I rolled my eyes at Hale and curled myself into his warm, toned chest with a sigh of contentment. I tried to fight it but was unable to stop my heavy, molasses-like lids from shutting as I fell into a deep contented slumber filled with sex, booze, and $500 black stiletto boots...


End file.
